One for My Baby
}} One for My Baby is a companion quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough # Go to Novac between 9 PM and 9 AM. Find the giant dinosaur and enter it. Once inside, head up the stairs and go through the door at the top. You should meet a man named Boone. Talk to him about his wife and you will receive the quest to find out who sold his wife off to slavers so he may kill them. He also gives you his beret to wear as a signal to fire on the person you bring in front of the Dino. # You are then given the task to talk to select inhabitants of Novac. Luckily, you only need to talk to one of them in order to progress in the quest. This person is No-bark Noonan, an older man that seems a little out of his mind. You can find his shack behind the motel. Talk to No-Bark about Boone's wife and he will tell you about strange business in the motel lobby. If you have a high enough Speech level you can finish the quest without evidence. Just talk to Boone after talking to No-bark Noonan. # Head to the Dino Dee-lite front desk and check behind the counter to find a safe in the floor. This safe is locked and will require you to either pick it (Easy skill) or pickpocket the key from Jeannie (there is no loss of Karma). Inside the safe you will find a note titled bill of sale. This document tells of how Jeannie May Crawford sold Boone's wife off to Legion slavers. # Now that the evidence has been obtained, wait until Boone is at the sniping spot (between 10 PM and 9 AM) to confront Jeannie and ask her to take a stroll with you in front of the dinosaur. Once in front of the dinosaur, put on the beret and Boone will kill Jeannie (remember that Boone has to be in the T-Rex before the dialogue choice that allows you to lure Jeannie May to get shot appears). # Head up to Boone. He will ask you how you knew it was her and you can tell him about the bill of sale you found. If you did not get the evidence, it is possible to pass a Speech check (55 Speech required). If that fails he may try to kill you or get angry, snatch his beret back, and say that he doesn't ever want to see you again, eliminating the option of him being a companion. If you told him about the evidence, you can keep talking to him and convince him to become your companion. Alternative walkthroughs * Instead of having Boone shoot the culprit Jeannie May Crawford, you have the option to frame one of several Novac townsfolk including Alice or Dusty McBride, Cliff Briscoe, Manny Vargas, Ranger Andy, or No-bark Noonan. Be cautious, because these characters may be needed for completing other quests. * To complete this quest without loss of Karma, have Jeannie May shot by Boone, loot the safe key from her corpse and retrieve the bill of sale. Take the item directly to Boone and the quest will be completed without ever having to talk to anyone else. Quest stages Notes * Boone will refuse conversation with you if your relationship with the NCR is below Neutral; however, wearing NCR armor will make it possible to talk with him. * Boone won't talk to you if your reputation with the Legion is higher than with the NCR. Wearing NCR armor will let you talk to him again. * If you use Boone's beret to repair any other beret before having him kill Jeannie May Crawford or anyone else, you cannot complete the quest. * If you accidentally give Boone your Recon beret it will disappear and he won't like it if you take his (it's just invisible in the inventory, you can take his and he'll still have one). This is due to the fact that the Recon berets are stackable, so even though you have more than one, it will still show that you only have one. * If you told the wrong person to go and stand in front of the dinosaur, simply let that person walk over, but do not equip the beret. Boone will not shoot. At this point, whoever you sent over will walk back, and you can go and ask someone else to go and stand there. * After Jeannie May Crawford is killed, talk to Cliff Briscoe. "I think it's time we give something back to you" will appear in his dialogue box, but actually he says "I think it's time we give everything back to you" in voice. ** This dialogue will only happen if you are at least Accepted in Novac. * If you chose Jeannie May as Boone's target, the next time you speak to Cliff Briscoe, he will inform you that he is the new proprietor of the motel and gives you the key. You will have the option to say "I killed Jeannie May. Do I still get my discount?", although Boone was her killer. Should you choose this option, you will be asked why, and each possible reply produces slightly different reactions, but he will not turn hostile, nor will your reputation with Novac be damaged in any way. Indeed, given the nature of the situation, he seems rather untroubled, presenting the player with the usual dialogue choices. * After asking around about Boone's wife, it is fairly logical to assume that Crawford sold her so Boone would stay in town, as she is repeatedly mentioned to want to leave Novac and go back to New Vegas. However, it's hinted through dialogue with Jeannie May Crawford that her motives were more personal. Once acquiring the evidence, speak to Jeannie May and select "Where's the quickest way out of this dump?" Jeannie will launch into a tirade about 'finicky types' who criticize her town, indicating that the reason she sold Boone's wife was because she made some similar comments. This is also evidenced by various Novac non-player characters who testify to Carla's callous attitude. * After completing the quest with the evidence against Crawford, the player can steal from the Dino Dee-lite Front desk office and Jeannie May's house with no loss of Karma. * After cracking the safe, take 'Bill of Sale' note only; stealing the other items may result in some Novac infamy. You can take everything after completing this quest, however. * Keeping Boone's 1st Recon beret on after he shoots Crawford will allow it to remain in your inventory, and if worn will occasionally be commented on by non-player characters. * If you kill Crawford yourself, you cannot advance the quest. The reason for this becomes clear when asking Boone, "What do I do if I find this person?" He responds by saying, in part, "...And I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself." revealing that Boone needs to exact revenge. * If Boone shoots Jeannie May, Novac settlers will comment about it when spoken to. Behind the scenes The quest's name is a reference to the famous torch song "One For My Baby (and One More For the Road)" by Harold Arlen and Johnny Mercer. It was popularized by Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Billie Holiday, and more recently, Hugh Laurie. Bugs * On rare occasions, non-player character's (including Jeannie's) AI walking script will stop working. As a workaround, the player must push the non-player character to the location to complete the quest. A more convenient alternative is to get to your intended position, open the console and type in two commands: (selecting Jeannie after telling her to go in front of the dinosaur), . * Sometimes you will not have the talk option to make Jeannie May follow you in front of the Dinosaur. The best way to fix this is to talk to Jeannie outside when she leaves around midnight or talk to her in her home while she is sleeping. If this doesn't work, simply exiting and then re-entering the Dino-Deelite Lobby or Jeannie May's house will bring back the dialogue option. * Obtaining the evidence before talking to No-Bark will result in a quest completion for the optional objectives. * Sometimes the evidence will not appear in the safe, halting your progress unless high enough speech is available to convince Boone without it. * Sometimes upon trying to complete the quest, there will be no dialog option to show Boone the Bill of Sale, rendering the companion recruitment broken. (Note: This bug may be due to having a negative reputation with the NCR. Regaining a positive reputation with them may fix the dialogue gap.) * After completing the quest Boone's beret might remain in your inventory. * If the Courier tells Jeannie to go stand in front of the dinosaur and he/she doesn't have Boone's hat on, Jeannie won't get shot and the option to take her to the front of the Dino will disappear forever. **Waiting for her to go out on midnight and saving/reloading occasionally fixes this bug. * Just after completing this quest, when you leave Boone up in the mouth, you may come out to find Boone re-entering the gift shop and going up to the mouth as if starting his shift. * Sometimes if the Courier tells Jeannie May to go in front of the dinosaur, it will give the compass tick for Boone being in the mouth of it. If the Courier then goes into the dinosaur, Boone will be inside the gift shop, aiming at the wall/stairs and not moving. * Sometimes if the Courier is under the influence of alcohol products (beer, wine, whiskey, scotch, etc.), and if you decide to have Jeannie killed, the prompt to ask her to stand in front of the dinosaur will not appear. If you are under the influence, you must wait until their effects are gone. Category:Novac quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas companion quests de:One for my Baby es:Esta por mi Chica ru:Похищение uk:Викрадення